First Meeting
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Oneshot. Before one was a Pharaoh and the other became a Priest, they were Prince and Apprentice. How they first met.


**V.E.: I don't know why, but today I got a tremendous urge to write something. And make brownies, but I can't do anything about that for now. It's mostly just something to do that I need I guess. I am no chef(though I wish I was).**

**Anyway, this is another one-shot I've been puzzling over for a while. How would these two have met? **

**Once again, I've been considering writing about Aknamkamon and Atem's mother Layla(my version of her), but that will just have to wait until next. Of course I'm also a little disappointed in The Mummy Reborn at the moment, but I can mope over that later.**

* * *

Mahad was officially lost.

He had been wandering the palace for he didn't know how long and had become so entranced of the surroundings, he had forgotten where he had come from.

Mahad had just arrived at the palace from another nome**(1)** in Upper Egypt to begin his magic training with Master Rashidi, owner of the Millennium Ring. Master Rashidi had escorted the in awe apprentice to his room and told him specifically not to go outside and wander around on his own.

For one of the very few times in Mahad's life, his curiosity would overrule his obedience to authority.

For a time, it had been amazing to just marvel in the many pictures. The palace was amazing place and more beautiful than anything else he had ever seen. Not that this was his first time to palace. He had been here when he was much younger, before the Millennium Items were even created. He didn't remember it that well, but he was pretty certain he got lost that time too.

He looked around for anyone to point him in the right direction, but there wasn't a servant or a solider in sight. Then again, they might not be inclined to help a small child when they probably had more important things to do.

He thought he was going to be lost forever like tomb robbers trapped in the maze of a pharaoh's tomb when he suddenly found himself near a space of greenery. It was full of trees and bushes. Flowers had a wafting scent along with the freshness of cool water.

_It must be one of the gardens._

Before he knew what he was doing, Mahad felt himself move toward the luscious man made oasis. He felt himself just as entranced by his surroundings as he had been coming up to the capitol city. (In which Master Rashidi told him to stop staring and pick up his jaw before someone saw him).

That wasn't to say he had never seen a garden before. His estate back home had a private garden that Mahad played in every day by himself. His father was busy with the nobleman's business, Mahad saw him very little. And his mother…..well, that was something Mahad did not like to think about if he could help it. He saw her even less. He was used to being on his own.

But there was something about this garden, _specifically_, that stirred something in his mind. Something that was familiar to him. And that there was something else he remembered being there, something comforting.

Before he could he really think that much into it, he was distracted by something more present and real.

Crrk! Hush!

Mahad turned his head towards one of the bushes that originated the noise. He was slightly panicked until he rationalized that fear away.

_It's probably just a cat. Nothing dangerous._

He turned away from the bush as he looked towards the exiting corridors, considering which one to take next.

But before he could decide and get himself even more lost, he heard the noises again. This time it seemed, that something was getting out of the bush. And the sound of the movement did not sound like a cat, it sounded a little bigger.

His thoughts became more choppy.

_A dog, it must be a dog. They're bigger than cats. At least its not a snake. It isn't a snake. Is it?_

FWPP! BAM!

That sound definitely did not come from some animal. Animals don't fall. Mahad turned himself around and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Near the boundary of the green garden and the sand stone, a small child that couldn't have been more than a toddler had fallen face first on the ground.

Mahad rushed over immediately, kneeling to the child's level.

"Are you alright?!"

The child looked up and Mahad was more in awe than he was. The toddler's hair was like nothing he had ever seen before, tricolored(red, black, blond) and spiky with blond bangs. His toffee color accented the purple eyes tinged with red. The expression on the child's face indicated he was just as intrigued by Mahad's appearance as Mahad was of his.

His clothing was a white robe tied with a gold belt and golden collar. Obviously a child of nobility if he was wandering around the palace.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other.

Then the nameless child's hands grabbed Mahad's hair.

"OUCH!"

The child examined the hair, pulling and wondering at it as he pleased. Mahad should have expected this. Unlike most children he had known, his hair hadn't been shaved at a young age, which had made him an object of wonder with other people. But this was the first time someone had pulled his hair.

Mahad pushed the child away from him suddenly.

"Let go of me!"

It took a split second for the strange child's eyes to start filling up with tears and the face to begin to twist.

Mahad suddenly became pleading, almost scared.

"Oh no. Please don't…"

Too late.

"WAAHHH!"

The sound had the possibility to break glass(if one were to be found on hand.) Tear ran down the boy's cheeks.

Mahad was completely out of his element and had no idea what to do. He was an only child and therefore hadn't been around as many kids, much less younger ones. He just knew he had to get the toddler to stop crying. FAST.

"Oh come on! Please calm down!"

He stood up, his eyes scanned everywhere around him, looking for something to help him. Then he caught a flicker of movement in the pond. An idea struck him.

_I've never done this before and I should probably have a wand, but what choice do I have?_

Summoning a bit of his heka, he concentrated on the flicker, his hands open. Slowly but surely, a fish began to rise as he concentrated himself entirely on the water life.

Carefully, his magic floated the fish toward the two. His hands seemingly guiding as it as they moved.

The small child blinked back his tears for a moment and suddenly stopped crying as the fish came even more towards them.

He blinked as the fish flapped his fins and tail. The wailing stopped. He looked as intrigued as he had with Mahad's hair.

Mahad felt confidant and a little childish glee.

_I did it! I did it! On my first try!_

"Let's see how well I can do this."

He tried a few movements. Lifting his hand over his head.

"Up high!"

"Down low!"

The fish moved exactly as Mahad wanted it. Until it got nearer to his face and started to get larger and larger causing Mahad to get a nervous expression on his face.

"That can't be good."

BWOOF!

The fish finally flew around like a released balloon(not that anyone in Ancient Egypt would have made that reference), until it finally land square on Mahad's face.

SMACK!

Which caused the young boy to laugh uncontrollably.

The fish smacked his captor with its tail a couple of times before leaping high enough to somehow make its way back into the pond.

Mahad's face still looked red as he sighed at the younger boy's laughter.

"Well, at least you think it's funny."

The toddler stopped laughing and smiled at the older boy. Mahad smiled at him, and crouched down back next to him.

"My name's Mahad. Do you have a name?"

The toddler looked at the boy, but took a step back. His faced looked nervous as if not sure what to do.

Mahad shook his head.

"It's alright if you don't wanna tell me. I just wanted to know. Do you play here a lot?"

The boy's smile returned as he nodded. For a moment, he gotten an 'AHA!' face before he grabbed Mahad's hand which made him stand up to his normal height and lead him further into the garden. He had a lot of strength for a boy that looked no more than three summers.

"Hey, where are we going?"

He didn't get an answer(he was starting to think this boy couldn't talk) . Then finally the two came to a stop in front of a tree. The younger child pointed upwards causing Mahad to look up and he immediately understood.

"Oh. You want some of the plums?"

The toddler nodded.

Mahad stretched his hands up even standing on the tips of his sandals, but try as he might he couldn't reach the delicious fruit.

He turned back to the other one.

"Sorry I can't reach it."

The strange looking child's face certainly showed his disappointment.

Mahad got an idea though. He kneeled down and put his hands behind his back.

"Hey, let's try this. Hop on my shoulders."

The boy didn't question the elder as he positioned himself on Mahad's shoulders. Mahad slowly got up, not accustomed to the extra weight on him. He tilted nervously.

"WHOA! Whoa!"

He edged towards the tree as the toddler's face it up and stretched his arms towards the fruit. He grasped his first plum and put it in his other arm. Then he grabbed another and another.

Finally Mahad could no longer maintain his balance like this. He was about to fall, but made sure he would fall face first as to not to get the younger kid hurt. Sure enough he landed with his front down and the child on top of his back, happily munching one of the plums.

Mahad groaned.

_I should have stayed in Master Rashidi's room alright._

He looked up from the ground to find the tricolored toddler off of his back and in front of him, holding out one of the plums.

Mahad got up a little and took the plum with a smile.

"Thank you."

"MAHAD!"

Mahad cringed as the firm and resounding voice of Master Rashidi rang out. The smaller boy was only slightly confused.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Mahad turned to the young boy with a calm but sad look on his face.

"Looks like I gotta go now."

The toddler's face became sad at the possibility of the older boy leaving.

"Don't worry. I'm training at the palace, so I'll be back to play with you again."

The toddler raised his right hand, his pinky out to Mahad.

Mahad understood. He raised his own pinky out and interlocked the two.

"I promise. But next time, you gotta tell me your name okay."

The boy nodded with a smile.

Mahad returned that smile before he made a dash away from the younger boy. Who watched his direction long after Mahad was out of sight.

* * *

Master Rashidi added some more instruction as they stood outside the inner court's doors.

"And remember, you must bow with your left foot to the pharaoh. Don't lift your head until asked and don't speak unless spoken to. I'll be doing most of the talking. We're just introducing you as my apprentice. Do you understand?"

Mahad nodded.

"Yes Master Rashidi."

Master Rashidi grunted as he turned back to the doors. True to expectation, he was not pleased with Mahad wandering off. Thankfully, he had let it go at the moment because the pharaoh had requested an audience to see his priest's new apprentice.

The doors opened and the gleaming gold room of the Inner Court almost blinded Mahad. It was even more beautiful than he had imagined.

But he had no time to admire it as he followed his master into the room, keeping his eyes on the floor. As Master Rashidi bowed, so did he. He didn't glance up once.

The next thing he knew was the sound of a strong, but oddly calming voice.

"I great you Rashidi, my old friend."

"Thank you my pharaoh. Unfortunately, I have no news on the matter which we had previously discussed. I do not deserve your praise."

Mahad was confused as his Master's words.

_What is he talking about?_

"It does not matter. We can discuss that later. That isn't why you are here now."

A new voice joined in, an older voice than the first.

"Is this your apprentice Rashidi?"

His Master nodded and turned towards Mahad.

"Yes, this is Mahad. A couple of years ago, I was sent to his father's house, Lord Sati of Wast**(2)**, to check on the state of farming and the Millennium Ring revealed him to possess great magic. He was too young at the time, but now he is old enough to train in the palace as a future magician."

A hint of displeasure was evident in the first voice.

"Oh. Him. I suppose I send should my congratulations to Lord Sati."

Mahad gulped. For some reason, he got a bad feeling about all this. Did his father do something?

The older voice had caught onto to Mahad's inner feelings, as if nudging his junior.

"Pharaoh."

The first voice returned to its normal tone.

"Oh, right. Let me see you Mahad. Raise your head."

Mahad trembled as he slowly looked up.

Next to the great throne, was an old man with purple hat with the Millennium Symbol. He was dressed with the arraignment of a vizier and also possessed a golden ankh that had grooves to look like a key hanging by a rope around his neck.

Seated on the throne, an older man studied the young magic apprentice. His dark brown beard framed his face beside his white crown with the golden vulture circle. His elaborate purple robe was finer than anything Mahad had seen his father wore. His expression was stern, but not unkind as he looked at Mahad. He also possessed the Millennium Puzzle, an upside down pyramid.

But there was something about the pharaoh's eyes that seemed incredibly familiar to Mahad. Something he felt like he had forgotten.

The pharaoh smiled.

"Sorry for my rudeness."

Mahad bowed at the praise.

"No, it was not rude at all."

A small chuckle escaped the royal's throat.

"You don't need to act so scared Mahad. Or lie. I apologize, your father and I are not on the best of terms. Pardon me, you don't really resemble him that much."

Mahad lifted his head slightly.

"No it's fine. You're not the first person to say so."

"MAHAD!"

Before Mahad could really process what was happening, a bound of energy bundled towards him and successfully knocked him down. He looked up to find the familiar spiky colored hair that was currently hugging him tightly.

"Oh, it's you. So you can talk."

The boy nodded.

The pharaoh's face became surprised before smiling once more.

"I see. So this is what you were so happy about earlier, Atem."

The boy turned back to the pharaoh and nodded.

Master Rashidi turned to his student with an unusually calm look on his face.

"Mahad, how do you know him?"

"I met him in the gardens when I got lost. So your name's Atem?"

Atem nodded, his smile slightly larger.

Master Rashidi's voice became incredulous.

"And you didn't realize who he is?"

Mahad felt confused, not for the first time today.

"Should I have?"

The pharaoh laughed quite a bit at that.

"Oh, do not worry Rashidi! Well, it seems like my son has taken quite the shine to you Mahad."

For a moment, Mahad's mind was blank.

Then it came as clear as the river Nile Water.

_SON?! THIS IS THE PRINCE OF EGYPT?!_

Unfortunately, Mahad being quite young, said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Is his hair really like that?"

Master Rashidi's voice was reprimanding.

"Mahad!"

The pharaoh waved it away with his hand.

"It's all right Rashidi. I'm his father and I still can't believe his hair is like that. It's certainly something unique. But I apologize at my son for not saying anything. He's quite shy around most people."

Vizier Shimon next to him nodded.

"Indeed. Aside from myself and the Pharaoh, not many have heard the Prince talk to them."

The Prince released Mahad from his hug, allowing the magic student to get up. Then the young royal grabbed Mahad's hand, hurrying as if to show him something before suddenly turning back to his father. His face uncertain.

The king smiled and waved his son along.

"Go ahead. I'll see you later."

Atem smiled before turning around and pulling Mahad with him.

The two hurried through the doors, the Prince animated as he led Mahad with him.

"Slow down! You don't have to run so fast."

This wasn't the first time Mahad would say this to the young prince, but the memory of their first meeting would always linger in Mahad's mind, the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

**V.E.: FINALLY! DONE! Time for explanations:**

**1. Egypt was divided up into Nomes, regions of governing. I only know this because of the Kane Chronicles.**

**2. Wast is a Nome in Upper Egypt, which Mahad's father is in charge of. Who obviously is not on the best terms with Aknamkamon, but that's another story. So is Mahad's mother.**

**The hair thing with Mahad I can just see happening. My brother's hair is curly and his girlfriend used to run her hands through it when it was long and extra curly.**

**Please review.**


End file.
